The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor and more particularly a frame-transfer type CCD image sensor.
In conventional solid-state color image sensors, a color filter in the form of a mosaic comprising green, blue and red color filter elements is registered with a solid-state image sensor. Therefore, the picture elements below the green, blue and red color filter elements become sensitive to picture information in the green, blue and red contents, respectively, of the image. The charges derived from the green, blue and red picture elements are converted into the green, blue and red video signals, respectively. That is, the charges created below the green, blue or red color filter elements must produce the pure green, blue or red video signal. However, in the prior art solid-state color image sensor, the charges created in one color picture element are mixed with the charges created in the other color picture elements, so that poor color separation results; that is, incorrect color mixtures are produced.